Stereoscopic images of a scene may be used to provide a simulated three-dimensional view of the scene. Such images are typically simultaneously captured by two cameras with slightly different views into the scene, which can emulate the slightly different perspectives of a scene captured by a person's two eyes. In addition to providing simulated three-dimensional views of a scene, stereoscopic images may be used to obtain information about the depth of objects located within the scene. When stereoscopic images are captured by two cameras, the pixels in each of the two images generally correspond to the same objects within the scene, and in many cases, it is possible to correlate a pixel in one image with a pixel in the second image.